The One Billion Survivor
T'he One Billion Survivor' is a dance platformed & dance rhythm game developed by Andamiro, StudioJoho, Nintendo, HyperMix Entertainment and PhantomLegBattery Games, and released on September 8, 2018 after three months of its release of the OnePlus 6. Data can be transferred from Dance Master 7 to 8 Ultra Max to the full version of the One Billion Survivor is available as of version 1.10. An exclusive video, called "Melting Melting Melting" is available as of version 1.10 and higher. The video isn't available of the lite version, until version 1.13. The Master Emblem is an item that can be rewarded after completing the Golden and Fright Zone Challenges, powering up with fire and ice, and filling up with ink. The only way how you can unlock Pump It Up XX and The One Billion Survivor XX is by defeating the Extra Final Boss. There are a total of 244 in the PIU jukebox, and there are 4 power-ups: Power Gushers Protective Gusher: Starts with 100% more health. Fury Gusher: All melee attacks and dance tapping gives you 5 times the points. Regeneration Gusher: Every heart you get gives you eight thousand points. Midas Gusher: Every dance tap gives extra King coins. Cast * John C. Reilly as Barry Steakfries and Wreck-It Ralph * Cait Myers as Miya, Mari, Arca and the Fairies * Ruriling as Evy * DanTDM as Primo * Sarah Silverman as Lightning Green * Jane Lynch as Navi * Mae Whitman as Lucy and Rio * Tom Hiddleston as Denebola * Christina Hendricks as Prima * Lucy Liu as Ericka * Raven Symone as Julia * Megan Hilty as Amami Satuoko * Pamela Adlon as Rou and Rachelle * Angel Bartys as Rin * Jim Cummings as Mori * William Scott as ThroneMasters * Jeff Bennett as Dan and the Game Guidance Voice * Kari Wahlgren as Shin Hana * Anjelica Huston as Josie Minecraft Original Videos When the player completes the Normal Extra Final Boss for the first time, 5 new videos are added. Link 1 Link 2 Link 3 Link 4 Link 5 Stages Bold indicates that this requires the characters from Pump It Up and Barry Steakfries. * ''Stage 1'' * ''Stage 2'' * ''Stage 3'' * ''Stage 4'' * ''Stage 5'' * ''Stage 6'' * ''Stage 7'' * [[Stage 8|''Stage 8]] * [[Extra Final Boss|Stage 8 (Extra Final Boss)]] Links * Stage 1/Stage 1 EX (BanYa - Ignition Starts) * Stage 2/Stage 2 EX (Kyary - Tsukematsukeru) * Stage 3/Stage 3 EX (Quree - HTTP) * Stage 4/Stage 4 EX (D_AAN - Escape) * Stage 5/Stage 5 EX (Brandy - CROSS TIME) * Stage 6/Stage 6 EX (GAMETAL + DSPE - INKANTATION DX) * Stage 7/Stage 7 EX (CTS - Party Island Remix) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31LBID0RB2c '''Stage 8'] (FURTHER FLEW FAR FASTER FERENCE) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGweinZEhik Stage 8 EX] (GHOST RULE) New Songs # Twist of Fate (Wreck It Ralph mix), Jehezukiel remixed by Wreck It Ralph BPM 146 # Easy Nihilism, Nato and Wreck It Ralph BPM 160 # Xeroize Plus, FE BPM 210 # Game Of Dice Opening, Joycity BPM 160 # Space Abyss, Lchavasse BPM 155 # Papasito (Wreck It Ralph mix), Yakikaze and Cashew remixed by Wreck It Ralph BPM 135 # Synergetic Enigma, Dan Johansen, BPM 160 # Quree's Pump It Up Winner's Medley (HTTP:Rave Til You Travel Up And Up The Twist of Fate) BPM 160 Version History To see the version history, go here. Lite Version History To see the lite version history, go here. Challenges The Challenge Mode game consists of 300 challenges in-game. Golden Challenges Golden Challenges is the overall survivor challenges in Challenge Mode. It can be unlocked by beating 25 Party Mode levels, or 10 Challenge Packs. It has 20 challenges in 4 packs (Easy, Medium, Hard, and Expert). Whenever you jump right in into between the 1st and 19th Golden Challenge, it will start a Stage 8-4-3 boss beginning. ]] Fright Zone Challenges Fright Zone Challenges are very different to Golden Challenges and Challenge Mode, only has 10 challenges in 2 packs (Hard and Ultra Hard). It can be unlocked after beating Dan the Man in both Normal and Hard Mode, or completing 12 Challenge Packs, or completing 50 Party Mode levels. ]] Characters There are 128 official characters and there is 1 unofficial character exclusive to episode 8 of Glitter Force. Therefore, a lot of new characters have added in The One Billion Survivor Deluxe. # Barry Steakfries (main protagonist, with KangLim's voice) # Evy (deuteragonist) # Navi # Denebola # Arca # Lightning Green # Dan (Halfbrick, Stage 1 completion) # Josie (Halfbrick, Stage 1 completion) # Nintendo Character Pack (Stage 2 completion) # Paint Character Pack (Stage 3 completion) # Just Dance Pack # Aki (Stage 4 completion) # Erue (Stage 4 completion) # RIO (Stage 5 completion) # ROU (Stage 5 completion) # Dancer Survival Powered Executives (Stage 6 completion) # Glitter Lucky (Emily, Normal Extra Final Boss completion) # Glitter Sunny (Kelsey, Normal Extra Final Boss completion) # Glitter Peace (Lily, Normal Extra Final Boss completion) # Glitter Spring (April, Normal Extra Final Boss completion) # Glitter Breeze (Chloe, Normal Extra Final Boss completion) # Glitter Heart (Maya Aida) # Glitter Diamond (Rachel) # Glitter Clover (Clara) # Glitter Spade (Mackenzie) # Glitter Ace (Natalie) # Julia (from 2010 Fiesta, Stage 7 completion) # Erica (from 2011 Fiesta EX, Stage 7 EX completion) # Lucy (from 2013 Fiesta 2, Stage 7 EX completion) # Prima (from 2015 Prime, Stage 7 EX completion) # Primo (from 2015 Prime, Stage 7 EX completion) # Mari / Mari 2.0 (from 2017 Prime 2, Stage 7 EX completion) # Mori (from 2017 Prime 2, Stage 7 EX completion) # Rin (from 2018 Prime 2, Stage 7 completion) # Miya (from 2018 Demon and XX, Stage 8 completion) # Amami Satouko (from Sugar Conspiracy Theory, Stage 8 completion) # Mikutronix Pack (Stage 8 / Stage 8 EX completion) # Wreck It Ralph # Rachelle # Shin Hana # Ayano Aishi # Taro Yamada # Taeko Yamada # Osana Najimi # Amai Odayaka # Info-chan # Kizana Sunobu # Oka Ruto # Asu Rito # Osoru Shidesu # Hanako Yamada # Megami Saikou # Sakyu Basu # Inkyu Basu # Kuu Dere # Horuda Puresu # Kyuji Konagawa # Otohiko Meichi # Hazu Kashibuchi # Toga Tabara # Raibaru Fumetsu # Shoku Tsuburaya # Kenko Sukoyaka # Seiyo Akanishi # Ajia Ashitomi # Saki Miyu # Tsuruzo Yamazaki # Shozo Kurusawa # Riku Soma # Tokuko Kitagawa # Kokona Haruka # Shin Higaku # Chojo Tekina # Daku Atsu # Supana Churu # Kokuma Jutsu # Geiju Tsuka # Borupen Saishki # Enpitsu Byoga # Maka Tensei # Efude Nurimono # Miyuji Shan # Gita Yamahato # Dora Tamamoto # Kiba Kawaito # Budo Masuta # Mina Rai # Sho Kunin # Shima Shita # Juku Ren # Fureddo Jonzu # Rojasu Norubiru # Sukubi Dubidu # Dafuni Bureiku # Beruma Dinkuri # Kaga Kusha # Horo Guramu # Yaku Zaishi # Meka Nikaru # Homu Kurusu # Itachi Zametora # Hojiro Zameshiro # Ungai Denkashiza # Iruka Denkashiza # Mantaro Sashimasu # Uekiya Engeika # Himari Fujita # Sakura Hagiwara # Tsubaki Uesugi # Gema Taku # Ryuto Ippongo # Pippu Osu # Midori Gurin** # Mai Waifu # Umeji Kizuguchi # Hokuto Furukizu # Gaku Hikitsuri # Dairoku Surikizu # Hayanari Tsumeato # Kuroko Kamenaga # Akane Toriyasu # Shiromi Torayoshi # Aoi Ryugoku # Musume Ronshaku # Kashiko Murasaki # Hana Daidaiyama # Kokoro Momoiro # Hoshiko Mizudori Barry's Inventions # Super Taegeuk Machine # Super Upgrade Sparkle Time # The Sparkling Pink Machine Arenas The Arena The Arena rounds are fought in a random order: # Mozzkeeper # Jalsakeeper # RoboRiot # Dynamix Master # RB-Dragon 2000 # Rapid Rave Slayer # OctoDeath # PartyRiot The final three are fought in order: # Ultra Ground Nation # The Powered Resistance # Emperor Nogo The Fright Arena The Fright Arena rounds are fought in order: # Fright Zone Challenge 1 # Fright Zone Challenge 2 # Fright Zone Challenge 3 # Fright Zone Challenge 4 # Fright Zone Challenge 5 # Fright Zone Challenge 6 # Fright Zone Challenge 7 # Fright Zone Challenge 8 # Fright Zone Challenge 9 # Fright Zone Challenge 10 The Glitter Arena The Glitter Arena rounds are fought in order: # Wake Up, Shake Up # What We Need # Run (All Together) # All Stars # Believe in You The Nightmare Five are the same: # Yeah # You Can't Stop Me # Every Woman # Lucky Girl # Glitter Force The Precure Arena The Precure Arena was added on version 2.09.0. # Mission 1 # Mission 2 # Mission 3 # Mission 4 # Mission Final The True Arena The True Arena was changed on version 2.04.0. The True Arena rounds are fought in a random order: # Mozzkeeper 1.4 # Jalsakeeper 1.4 # 24K RoboRiot # Super Dynamix Master # RB-Dragon 4500 # Thrash-Crash # Stock Rave Slayer # OctoDeath Super Doom # 24K PartyRiot # StockDeath The Nightmare Twelve are fought in order: # Underground Nation # Emperor Nation # Legendary Underground Nation # The Powered Resistance 2 # The Powered FrankenDevil # Miki Demon # Super Zion # Roaming Devil # IronGround Master # Emperor Nogo 2.0 # Emperor Soul # Extra Final Boss (Phase 1 to 5) Boss Battles There are a total of 42 boss battles (12 boss battles in Normal Story Mode, 12 in Extra Story Mode, 7 exclusive boss battles, 6 non-Survivor boss battles, and 5 Extra Final Boss battles). Levels After completing all the levels in Story Mode, you will unlock the Extra Final Boss. Other Games Kirby + Barry Steakfries and the Rainbow Curse This game is actually released on November 16, 2018 and includes two characters available. Text in parentheses indicate boss battles. This has been changed on version 2.0.0. Overworld OST * Level 1, Red Valley (Michkeeper) * Level 2, Orange Brick Village (Timber Woods) * Level 3, Yellow Desert Pyramid (Desert Goons) * Level 4, Green Sea (X-Dooms) * Level 5, Blue Sky Palace (Goldkeeper, Gush Woods) * Level 6, Indigo Volcano (Stormy Lava Goons, SpiderLinger) * Level 7, Purple-White Cloud Canyon (BloodDeath) * Level 8, Black Death Traitor's Otherworld (Black Death, Black Death Traitor Robo-Demon) Wipeout: Survival Edition This game is released on April 11, 2019 and has 5 stages. Series - Episode - Level All Characters # Barry Steakfries (unlocked at first) # Kirby (unlocked at first) # King Dedede (unlocked at first) # Meta Knight (unlocked at first) # Cosmic (unlocked by completing 2 levels) # The Prime Group (unlocked by completing 5 levels) # Team SPARKLING PINKS (unlocked by completing 7 levels) # ??? (unlocked by completing 10 levels) All Levels # Intensity 1 (VERY EASY) # Intensity 2 (EASY) # Intensity 3 (Standard) # Intensity 4 (Moderate) # Intensity 5 (Tougher) # Intensity 6 (Challenging) # Intensity 7 (Insane) # Intensity 8 (Infernal) # Intensity 9 (Extreme) # Intensity 10 (MASTER) # Intensity 11 (HARDCORE) # Intensity 12 (LEGENDARY) All Boss Battles Bold indicates that it is unlocked after beating Intensity 12. # Gatekeeper # Susie # RB Twins # Glitter Force # Parallel Susie # The XX Group # The Dancer Survival Powered Executives KangLim's Adventure All Boss Battles # Ethra # Homunculus # Darksiny # Iron Beast # Ravanav # Straw Ghost # Rlim Shaikorth (Final Boss) # The Underground Nation (Extra Boss) # Ethra 2.0 # Homunculus 2.0 # Darksiny 2.0 # Gold Beast # Ravanav 2.0 # Straw Demon # Nyarlathothep (Penultimate Boss) # The Devil Underground Demon (Special Extra Boss) Lovecraft Game # Yog-Sothoth (v2.3) # Shub Niggurath (v2.5) # Nyarlathotep (v3.0) Rio Game Prime This game is released after Pump It Up XX's version 1.02.0 release date and version 2.01.0 of The One Billion Survivor. This is an upgraded version of Rio applicable for PS3, Wii and DS, and now supports Cryo Console 2 and 3, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One series and PS4 and above. This includes: * Revamped Dance Mode and Party Mode * Story Mode has now 12 world locations instead of 10. * Games that have dances are now available to pick any Pump It Up song * New humanized Rio characters! * Fourteen new characters (Barry Steakfries, The Power of the Fairies characters, Yurika (from Otakuthon), Rio, Rou, Erica, Lucy, Prima, Mari, and Miya) * Over 60 mini-games * New Survival Mode * Story Mode now has Hard Mode * New Extreme Dance Mode! Now you can choose a song and dance to it! * Dance Mode now has a new difficulty, Ultimate * Dance Mode has the ability to change the amount of goons/soldiers for winning between 10 and 200 * Carnaval Wheel now has rounds and 5 jokers and score between 10 and 200 * Garland Gala now has two extra difficulties, Barry's Mission, and Yurika's Mission * Extra bonuses are bigger * New final boss Rio Game Prime is a free game, but it has in-app-purchases. All Game Modes are Story Mode, Party Mode, Garland Gala Mode, Carnaval Wheel, Dance Mode and Survival Mode. Extreme Dance Mode In Extreme Dance Mode (similar to Carnaval Dance respectively), you have the choice to pick between 5 and 100 rounds in steps of five, from 20 levels. The lower the amount, the easier it gets, bu the harder that amount, the harder it gets. All Mini-games (levels) * This sign allows you can change the song. ** This sign needs to survive without taking damage. Dan the Man: Juice Slicer This game is a more harder version than Dan the Man. This consists of 1000 levels of version 1.0, and 2000 in version 2.0. Every 100 boss battles, you will face the Resistance Leader. Reaching to level 1000 or 2000 has a match of The Powered Emperor Soul, an upgraded version of Emperor Soul. However, it is confirmed to be released on July 21, 2019. The World Of Demons All Worlds # Jewel Island 1 (Treasure in the Trap) # Jewel Island 2 (City of Dice) # Jewel Island 3 (Soccer Idol) # Jewel Island 4 (Blue Moon Spa) # Jewel Island 5 (Colorful Station) # Jewel Island 6 (Sweet Life/Temple in the Sky) # Jewel Island 7 (Bubble Crash/Black and White) # Underground Realm All Boss Battles # Jalsakeeper, 1-7 # Dynamix Master, 2-7 # OctoDeath, 3-7 # KC-Dragon 2000, 4-7 # Electro Thariz, 5-7 # Vampire Dr. Clavakaniz v1, 6-4 # Paraiquan, 6-7 # Vampire Dr. Clavakaniz v2, 7-7 # Void of Doom, 8-5 # Void of Terror / Underground Nation, 8-7 (Final Boss) All Levels # W1-1: Ancient Attack! # W1-2: The Adventure Begins # W1-3: Temple of Crystals # W1-4: Jalsakeeper Fortress # W1-5: Temple of Doom # W1-6: The Hybrid Master # W1-7 Boss: Jalsakeeper Castle # W2-1: Departure of Power # W2-2: Night of the Rain # W2-3: Jewels of the Sky # W2-4: Into the Caverns # W2-5: Master of China Part 1 # W2-6: Master of China Part 2 # W2-7 Boss: Enter Dynamix Mode # W3-1: The Soccer League Begins # W3-2: Stadium of Power Part 1 # W3-3: Stadium of Power Part 2 # W3-4: King Storm League Begins # W3-5: OctoDeath League Begins # W3-6: The OctoDeath League Must Power Up # W3-7 Boss: The Boss Stadium Arena # W4-1: Enter the Blue Spa # W4-2: Confining Currents # W4-3: Mountain Valley # W4-4: More Colder, More Bluish # W4-5: KC Castle # W4-6: The Scroll Mission # W4-7 Boss: KC Dragon Arena # W5-1: Colorful Zone # W5-2: Enter the Joyland # W5-3: The Master Rainbow Part 1 # W5-4: Multicolored Sensation # W5-5: The Master Rainbow Part 2 # W5-6: Rainbow Temple # W5-7 Boss: Electro Thariz Castle # W6-1: Dessert Time # W6-2: Clavakaniz Factory # W6-3: Candy Mayhem # W6-4: The Power of the Fairies # W6-5: Flying Temple # W6-6: Return of the Temple of Doom # W6-7: Fortress of Doom # W7-1: Into the Ocean # W7-2: Clavakaniz Castle # W7-3: Magic Shield 1 # W7-4: Magic Shield 2 # W7-5: The Secret of the White Village # W7-6: The Binding Book Master # W7-7: Vampire Dr. Clavakaniz Strikes Back # W8-1: The Secret of the Black Village # W8-2: The Hell Factory # W8-3: The Dark Zone # W8-4: Death Locked! # W8-5: Underground Realm # W8-6: Underground Nation's Castle # W8-7: The Final Battle Attempt 247 This game is a variant stage of the Squid Sisters dancing, except with the ability to customize your song in Pump It Up, or detecting The One Billion Survivor data. All Levels Basic # Ignition Starts # Hypnosis # Nakakapagpabagabag # Heart Attack # Yog Sothoth # Allegro Con Fuoco # Gargoyle # Shub Niggurath # Cross Time # 1950 Ultra # Death Moon # Kimchi Fingers # Skeptic # 8 6 # Dement ~After Legend~ # Shub Sothoth # INKANTATION DX # Nyarlathotep # PARADOXX # 1949 Bonus # The Big Black Barry's official TWIST OF FATE lyrics Attempting to access Golden Challenge 2's lyrics, without completing Stage 8-5, will pop-up a message saying, "You are not prepared. Complete Stage 8-5!". Trivia * The One Billion Survivor is originally created when it is checking onto the Dance Fish Move Dance series, and it was supposed to be released on May 2018, but it was postponed on July 2018. * The upcoming update of Pump It Up XX with version 1.05.0, will be released alongside the upcoming The One Billion Survivor version, 2.13.0, on Halloween. * In theaters from July 20~22, 2019, a movie called Kung Fu Panda: Full Series, ran for 16664 seconds (4 hours, 37 minutes, and 44 seconds. By the end of the movie, "The End" can be seen. By the end of the two movies, Kung Fu Panda, and Kung Fu Panda 2, "The End?" can be seen, because that means the movie hasn't ended. * Rio Game Prime is the only Rio series game that has a different story mode instead of the original one. In the original Rio game (2011), the set locations are * In theaters July 2~10, a movie version called The One Billion Survivor 2: Master Miya, The Power of the Fairies, and had a length of 4 hours, 28 minutes and 26 seconds. It became available in Cryo J Movies. * Barry Steakfries created Rio as fire, and Rou as ice using the Super Taegeuk Machine using his powerups. * Before version 1.17, stage 3-6 required 55 Power Crystals, instead of 50. * An unknown picture, called "Victor 2.0" was seen before version 2.01.2 and it was censored on version 2.02. However, he was now called, "The Unbeliveable Monster" and was added on version 2.08.0. * A free version of The One Billion Survivor, is called The One Million Survivor. Its final update will be on December 31, 2019. * Since update 2.09.0, the characters Pearl and Marina have joined the game, and also have an appearance in Rio Game Prime's newer version (version 2.00.0). * Buffoons are the only boss battles that don't exist in The One Billion Survivor. * The One Billion Survivor has the most playable characters ever, with a total of 126. * After beating a boss battle for the first time in each stage, the ThroneMaster absorbs the Boss Crystal, making him upgrade. He will say, "Only (boss battles remaining) boss battles remaining to free the Master". After beating all of them, the ThroneMaster will merge Ultra Ground Nation and Underground Nation and Emperor Nation into one ultimate nightmare. * Since update 2.08.2, all of the characters from the Tinker Bell series, had appeared since their debut on 2010. However, this was removed on version 2.12.0. * Hard Mode was formally added in version 1.03 to 1.05, however it is removed on 1.06, but it's confirmed to be re-released in 2.00.0. * Prior to version 1.13, the final boss is actually the Ultra Ground Nation, but as of version 1.13, the final boss is the upgraded Underground Nation. However it was beaten by the Ultimate Nightmare ThroneMaster Nation XX DX+ Soul added in version 2.02, but it was beaten again by Super Epic Ultimate Nightmare ThroneMaster Nation Soul added in 2.06, because of the Nightmare Virus. ** This is why the two true final levels are not dance levels like the previous 96 stages. * The character, "Yurika" is unavailable in this game, but a crossover character from Otakuthon and serves playable in only the Rio Game Prime series. * The lyrics of Story Mode in Stage 6 can be discovered after beating all the Fright Zone Challenges. ** It was creepily added in update 1.04, but it was fixed in update 1.06. * The Kung Fu Panda series credits will play from 2008 to 2016 by the third secret staff roll, and then the second secret staff roll's music randomized, except for Fight and Flight. * The Normal Extra Final Boss battle is like the same episode as part of The Haunted House: Secret of the Ghost Ball: episode 24, except there is a few changes, he has stronger attacks, and a survival challenge. ** This is why the Underground Nation upgrades himself to 5 ultimate phases: Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation, Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation DX, Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation Prime, Ultimate ThroneMaster Prime 2, and Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation XX DX, but he is exclusive to the Hard Extra Final Boss after completing the game, Glitter Force, but he was beaten by the Nightmare. * The Hard Extra Final Boss battle resembles Star Dream from Kirby: Planet Robobot merged with the Underground Nation, transforming into Ultimate ThroneMaster. * In Rio Game Prime, the previous characters from the original Rio game (2011), was humanized either toggled on or off, using the Humanize setting. There is also a Safe Mode to disable the previous Rio characters from the based off movie Rio (2011), and therefore, the rest of the characters will stay enabled. * Before version 2.06, and after finishing a 100% file, Barry will disappear to death, after defeating and completing the Extra Final Boss. Julia, Erica, Lucy, Prima, Mari and Miya, except Gold Miya will leave Barry Hotel and return to Survival Land. As of that version, Barry will escape the Black Nightmare World, by an escape route, the nightmare explodes and Survival Land will be back to normal, and Barry will put the Nightmare Hexagon into Survival Land, and after that his dance group will be recovered. * After the Nightmare Virus's healthbar goes down to half of its health, a remix of Galacta Knight and Cross Time, was heard, now called, "Nightmare Virus OST". ** The Nightmare Virus almost looks like Arthur from Ralph Breaks The Internet. * Version 2.03.1 added a new song, "If Nyarlathotep was Calamari INKANTATION" and it was released on May 21, 2019 and creepily killed Barry Steakfries's detective mind. * One of the Andamiro + Nintendo games had 1949 as the true final level. * "Mode Select Maxi5" from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5 is also used in Extra Story Mode, since it was added in version 2.01. * When playing Stage 8 or Stage 8 EX with the full Smile PreCure, the Stages will become more intense and harder, and this may require from 25 to 50 minutes to complete. * This video was added in version 2.04 as part of The One Billion Survivor: The Festival Arises. * The Extra Final Boss was moved to Stage 8 EX, to improve it was part of the Extra Story Mode. * After beating Stage 5-6 EX or Stage 6-6 EX, a scene called "My Name is Doof" was seen repeated 160 times. * By completing Stage 8-6 or Stage 8-6 EX, this video may appear if you finish destroying the Underground Nation as Barry, Evy or Miya. * By the time that version 2.09 of The One Billion Survivor was released, the PIU Cosplay girls' images can be discovered. * By completing 100% on version 2.06 and higher, a mix of Angry Birds Rio and Clue by Transin can be heard on any save file. * Attempting to use Stage 8 in an older version of The One Billion Survivor (from 1.07.0–1.16.0) can lead to only 5 stages instead of 6. Translations Gallery (with concept) BarryDTM.jpeg|The main protagonist of the game Battle Through The Master.gif|'BATTLE THROUGH THE MASTER' The Geezers.png|''The Geezers'' The XX Group.jpeg|''The XX Group'' RBTwins.png|''The Cosmic'' RBTwinsReMastered.jpeg|The Remastered "�Cosmic" RB Sisters 3.4 Phase 3|Stage 5, with the title, "Cross Time" Mari 2018.png|Mari 2018 Chicos Fiesta EX.png|Ericka and her brother PIU XX Portrait.jpg|Master Miya (before version 1.17.0) Victor2.0 TheOneBillionSurvivor trademark|''The monster that is censored in v2.02.0'' FIRE SISTER.jpg|The Fire Laser Sister ICE SISTER.jpg|The Ice Lightning Sister __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Games All Endings *'Normal Ending': This can be heard after Stage 8 was completed. *'Extra Ending': This can be heard after Stage 8 EX was completed, or possessing all the characters from Pump It Up redirected to that Stage. *'Secret Ending': This can be heard after Stage 8 EX was completed again after beating all Golden and Fright Zone Challenges, or by beating the Normal Extra Final Boss. *'Perfect Ending': This can only be heard after you beat the Hard Extra Final Boss with all of your Dance Group, or after beating Nightmare Mode, with only Barry Steakfries or Evy.